fates_intertwinedfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
Here is a list of the minor, yet important, characters of the story: Christopher Simmons The current Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He's the one handling the proposal and all the political details of Elle and Harry's engagement. * * Lieutenant Daniel Smith Prince Harry's Private Secretary. He's been in the army for five years before retiring to become a protective officer and later a royal private secretary. He's been Harry's secretary since 2009. * * * Cassandra Jefferson She's the Private Secretary and associate patron of the Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire. She works in Wiltshire with their graces Foundation, organising their social agenda and helping with the charity. She also helps Elle with her events in Wiltshire. * * * Trevor Randall He's Eleanor's intern and dear friend. He's a Medieval English History graduate student at King's College London. Elle had previously tutored Trevor when he was an undergraduate student via an online tutoring partership between King's College and the University of St. Andrew. When he requested her help in finding an internship to further his studies and research, Elle was more than happy to make him her intern and assistant. He currently works with her at the Tower of London. * * Sergeant John Morris Harry's Main Royal Protective Officer. Served in the Army previously then was recruited as a private office for Prince Harry in 2009. * * * * * Sergeant Leo Jackson Harry's Royal Protective Officer. Served in the Army previously then was recruited as a private office for Prince Harry in 2011. * * * * Second Lieutenant Lisa Blake Eleanor's Private Secretary. She's been in the army for three years before retiring to become a protective officer and later a royal private secretary. She's became Eleanor's secretary in February 2016. * * * * * Lieutenant Ronald Stentson The Duke and Duchess of Sussex's Private Secretary. He's in charge of their household, taking care of all the business concerning them as a couple. Each one of them have their own secretary. * * * * * * Sergeant Alfred Thomas Elle's Royal Protective Officer. Served in the Army previously then was recruited as a private office for Prince Harry in January 2016. * * * * * Sergeant Ingrid Chambers Elle's main Royal Protective Officer. Served in the Army previously then was recruited as a private office for The Duchess of Sussex in October 2016. * * * * * * Colonel Nathaniel Craig Prince Harry's commanding officer in the Blue and Royals. * * * * McClaire Family London Staff: Brandon and Olivia Miller Husband and wife.The current butler and housekeep of their London home Jane and Gregory Stuart Brother and sister,The current lady's maid and valet of the London home. Margaret, Timothy and Peter Taylor Husband, wife and son. The current chef, gardener and chauffeur of the London home. McClaire Family Wiltshire Staff: Logan Moore Butler Susan Lewis Housekeeper Emily Martin''' ' chef Amelia Clark head house maid Laura Turner house maid Megan Green house maid Hannah Wright' ' sous chef Joseph Anderson first footman Brian Roberts second footman Clark Elton chauffeur Jonathan Lewis gardener Dylan White stable hand' ''' Freedom Movement: Dmitri Alexandrovich Kalinchevko: Russian.Head of the entire operation; ex KGB. Nadia Alexandronova Kalinchevko: Russian. Dmitri's sister; spy, assassin, ex KGB and his second in command Craig O’Boyle: Irish. Ex IRA, hot headed snipper with a military guerrilla background. Drake and Nathaniel Warren: South African mercenary brothers; Dmitri’s bodyguards and henchmen. Janet Silverman: Scottish rebel; anarchist and combat expert. Timothy Xavier: Northern Irishman; political activist and hacker. Aidan Carmichael: Scottish rebel, anarchist, extremist, mentally unstable (injured in his arrest and later dies in prison due to violence against him)Category:Characters